EXO Facebook
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: Anggota EXO punya Facebook? Gimana yah serunya? Check this out :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Semua member EXO bukan punya author *takut dihajar kalau ngeklaim***

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Romance dan Humor**

**Pair : All Pair of EXO**

**Warning : OOC, BL aka Yaoi, GaJe, Humor kurang Krenyes(?), Typho and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Bagaimana kah jika member EXO memiliki akun Facebook? Check this out**

**EXO Facebook**

**KrisLove TaoPanda**

Lapar~ aku ingin makan sesuatu

**3 minutes ago – Tao Pandanya Kris and 51234 like this – 17 comments**

**Tao Pandanya Kris** _Gege_... aku punya ramen, sini kita makan bareng

**KrisLove** **TaoPanda** Ah... Baik sekali pandaku ini. Tapi lebih enak kalau 'makan' kamu :d *jilat bibir atas* _Come here baby_~

**Tao Pandanya Kris** (/) Aku malu Kris _ge_~

**Kai si SexyDancer** _Aigoo_~ ada _couple_ yang mau nge 'this' and 'that' nanti malam wkwkwk XP

**SehunCinta LuhanForever** Kita intipin mereka yuk (*-*) *nyiapin handycam*

**LuhanUnyu PunyaSehun** *jewer kuping Sehunnie* Mau apa hayoooo? Jangan bandel Sehunnie

**SehunCinta** **LuhanForever** A-ampun _chagiya_~ aku cuman bercanda hehehe ^-^V

**Kai si SexyDancer** Si _maknae_ ternyata seorang Seme takut Uke huehehe :p

**SehunCinta LuhanForever** Diam kau! Dasar penggemar berat goyangan Julia Persik XP

**KrisLove TaoPanda** Hush sana pergi, jangan ganggu orang yang lagi bikin anak donk hahaha :p

**Tao Pandanya Kris** Gege~ kau _pervert_ *nampar Kris gege*

**Kai si SexyDancer** Kau membuka aibku T-T **SehunCinta LuhanForever** Ada naga ditampar Panda wkwkwk XD*ngakak guling-guling*

**SehunCinta LuhanForever Kai si SexyDancer** Bodo amat *kabur*

**Kyungsoo BlinkBlink Eyes** KAIIIIIII TERNYATA KAU SUKA MENONTON GOYANGAN JULIA PERSIK! : *Marah Tingkat Iblis*

**KrisLove TaoPanda** Hajar aja si Kai wuahahaha *dendam*

**Kai si SexyDancer** E-eh i-itu cuman candaan si _maknae_ aja _hyung_~, _hyung_ jangan marah nanti wajah _hyung_ gak cantik lagi lho hehe *Kissu Kyungsoo _hyung_*

**Kyungsoo BlinkBlink** **Eyes** Awas kalau bohong yah *Kissu Back* (/)

.

.

.

**HappyVirus Yeollie **

Baekhyun _hyung_ is _Mine_

**2 minutes ago – Baekkie Cute Banget and 53243 like this – 10 comments**

**Baekkie Cute Banget **Yeollie is _mine_ _too_ mmuuaaccchhh :*

**Kai si SexyDancer** Ih lebay :p

**Baekkie Cute Banget** Nama akunmu apalagi, 4L4Y BGT

**Kai si SexyDancer** Akun punya _hyung_ juga fitnah banget, wajah hyung gak _cute_. Lebih _cute_ _my_ Kyungsoo wleeeee :p

**Baekkie Cute Banget** HWAT? Ngajak berantem nih? : *bawa golok*

**Kai si SexyDancer** Siapa takut *bawa knalpot(?)*

**HappyVirus Yeollie** _Aigooo_~ kenapa pada bertengkar? Baekkie _chagi_ jangan marah-marah _ne_? Yeollie gak suka ngeliat Baekkie marah *phoenix(?) eyes*

**Baekkie Cute Banget** Ugghhh... Oke deh ^_^

**HappyVirus Yeollie** *meluk Baekkie hyung sambil ngekissu*

**Tao Pandanya Kris** *Nutup mata ngeliat adegan BaekYeol*

**KrisLove TaoPanda** Woy... inget rated ff ini woy...

.

.

.

**Lay Crispy Boy**

Asyikkk... Besok nonton film 'Pocong Goyang Ngebor' bareng **Suho Guardian Angel**

**5 minutes ago – Suho Guardian Angel** –

**SehunCinta LuhanForever** Film apaan tuh? Judulnya GAK banget deh (-_-")

**Lay Crispy Boy** Seterah donk! Sirik nih yey :p

**SehunCinta LuhanForever** Typho _hyung_ itu 'Terserah' bukan 'Seterah' ckckck

**Lay Crispy Boy** _Mian_... Jari _hyung_ waktu ngetik kepeleset(?) ehehehe

**SehunCinta LuhanForever** Alasan gak mutu :p

**Suho Guardian Angel** Besok aku tunggu di bioskop yah jam 07.00 pm buat **Lay Crispy Boy**

**Lay Crispy Boy** Oke Suho hyung *blushing*

**LuhanUnyu PunyaSehun** Ciee ciee ada yang mau ngedate... prikitiwwww *Bareng Om Sule*

**HappyVirus Yeollie** Ja-jangan lu-lu-lupa oleh-oleh-olehnya ya-yah hehehehe*Bareng Azis Gagap*

**Lay Crispy Boy** _Ya_! Siapa yang ngedate? Ki-kita cuman nonton aja kok.

**Kai si SexyDancer** Aku juga mau nonton film 'Pocong vs Predator' bareng Kyungsoo _hyung_ loh

**Lay Crispy** **Boy** Gak nanya tuh

**HappyVirus Yeollie** Ahahaha... setuju sama **Lay Crispy** **Boy**

**LuhanUnyu PunyaSehun** Perasaan gak ada yang nanya deh?

**Kai si SexyDancer** *pundung* Hueeee~ Kyungsoo _hyung_ *Lari kepelukan Kyungsoo*

.

.

.

**Kai si SexyDancer**

Bermanja-manja dengan **Kyungsoo BlinkBlink Eyes** _hyung_~ lanjut dikamar yuk :3 ehehehe

**2 minutes ago – No One Like This – 1 comment**

**Kai si Sexy Dancer** KENAPA GAK ADA YANG NGELIKE JUGA COMMENT? *mewek gegulingan* (T-T)

.

.

.

**Minseok Bauzi Bakpau** sekarang berpacaran dengan **Jongdae Suka Bakpau**

1 **minute ago – Tao Pandanya Kris and 61111 like this** – **30 comments**

**Tao Pandanya Kris** Selamat yah Xiumin gege dan Chen gege (^_^)

**Minseok Bauzi Bakpau** _Xie_ _Xie_ Tao *hug*

**KrisLove TaoPanda** Ehemmm *deathglare Xiumin*

**Minseok Bauzi Bakpau** Gitu aja cemburu :p

**Jongdae Suka Bakpau** _Xie Xie_ juga Tao aku cemburu juga loh hehehe

**Minseok Bauzi Bakpau** _Chagiya_ jangan cemburu donk, sini aku peluk juga *peluk Chen*

**Baekkie Cute Banget** Yeaayyyy _chukae_ yah and ditunggu traktirannya XD *makan gratis*

**Suho Guardian Angel** Chukae yah (^_^) Moga jadi pasangan yang sakinah, mawadah dan warohmah(?)

**Kai si SexyDancer** Ditunggu juga video malam pertamanya :D hohoho~

**Minseok Bauzi Bakpau** **Baekkie Cute Banget** untuk informasi traktiran silahkan hubungi Kris **Suho Guardian Angel** Amin...(?) **Kai si SexyDancer** Lu kate nikah... ada malam pertamanya?

**KrisLove TaoPanda** Lha? Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?

**Lay Crispy Boy** Asal gak kebawa tsunami aja hahaha

**KrisLove TaoPanda** GAK LUCU :p

**Kyungsoo BlinkBlink Eyes** Kai jangan mesum yah... _Hyung_ tidak suka, oke?

**Kai si SexyDancer** Oke deh, Kai mesumnya cuman sama _hyung_ aja yah khekhekhe *grepe-grepe Kyungsoo _hyung_*

**Jongdae Suka Bakpau** **KrisLove TaoPanda** Kan Kris gege yang traktir *scorpion eyes* **Kai si SexyDancer** Ewwww... Dasar _pervert_.

**KrisLove TaoPanda** Yang jadian siapa, yang nraktir siapa huft (-_-")

**Tao Pandanya Kris** Kris _gege_ jangan pelit begitu, sesekali tidak apa kan Kris _ge_? *panda eyes*

**KrisLove TaoPanda** Kalau Tao _baby_, yang bilang aku setuju aja deh *kissu Tao*

**Kai si SexyDancer** Wow... Naga takluk oleh seekor panda (o.O)

**SehunCinta LuhanForever** Masuk museum rekor gak yah?

**LuhanUnyu PunyaSehun** Gak segitu juga kali Sehunnie

**Baekkie Cute Banget** Berarti jadi nih makan gratisnya *mata berbinar-binar*

**HappyVirus Yeollie** Baekkie _chagi_, napa suka yang gratis-gratis sih? *sweatdropped*

**Baekkie Cute Banget** Rajin Pangkal Pandai, Hemat Pangkal Kaya Yeollie

**Jongdae Suka Bakpau** Hemat apa HEMAT?

**Kai si SexyDancer** Bacon hyung itu lagi irit

**Baekkie Cute Banget** Apa yang Kai bilang baru BENAR

**Kai si SexyDancer** Irit gak jauh beda sama PELIT wuakakaka

**Baekkie Cute Banget** *narik kembali kata-kata sebelumnya*

.

.

.

**Suho Guardian Angel**

Sudah malam jangan Facebookan melulu. Ayo istirahat buat besok, besok jadwal kita penuh

2** minutes ago – Lay Crispy Boy and 77234 like this – 11 comments**

**Lay Crispy Boy** Oke Suho hyung~

**HappyVirus Yeollie** _Aye aye sir_!

**Baekkie Cute Banget** Zzzzzz... *udah tidur*

**Tao Pandanya Kris** Iya Suho _gege_

**KrisLove TaoPanda** Hm!

**SehunCinta LuhanForever** Siap laksanakan!

**LuhanUnyu PunyaSehun** Maju... gerak!(?)

**Kyungsoo BlinkBlink Eyes** *tidur dipelukan Kai*

**Kai si SexyDancer** *tidur meluk Kyungsoo hyung*

**Minseok Bauzi Bakpau** Sudah mau tidur kok

**Jongdae Suka Bakpau** Hoammmm Oce

**END or TBC**

**Just review saja yah author lagi gak enak badan gak kuat ngetik banyak. Moga bisa bikin kalian terhibur sama ff ini **


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Ini adalah fic akhir yang aq upload ampe selesai bulan Ramadhan. Mian sebelumnya bagi yang nunggu fic aq yang lain *bow*. Berhubung aq masih sakit jadi kalau humornya kurang kerasa author minta maaf. Bagi yang sudah mereview fic ini di chap sebelumnya dan ngedoain author moga cepet sembuh aq ucapin Kamsahamnida chingudeul *hug* author udah keluar dari rumah sakit berkat doa kalian mian juga review kalian gak bisa dibales karena stamina author tidak sekuat diwaktu sehat sekali lagi author ucapkan Terima Kasih banyak dan SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MELAKSANAKAN. MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN)**

**EXO Facebook**

**Chapter 2**

**Tao Pandanya Kris **

Tao pengen Tas dan Jaket Gucci terbaru ada yang mau beliin buat Tao gak? *bbuing bbuing plus panda eyes* hehehe

**4 minutes ago – Baekkie Cute Banget and 87909 like this – 19 commnets**

**Baekkie Cute Banget** GAK! Beli aja sendiri sono di tanah abang(?) :p

**Tao Pandanya Kris** Baek _gege_ pelit banget sih Emang ada yah toko Gucci di Tanah Abang?

**Kai si SexyDancer** Ada kok, di Tanah Abang Kim Jongin :D ehehehe

**Baekkie Cute Banget** Kalo Tanah Abang Kim Jongin itu mah tanah kuburan XD wkwkwk

**Kai si SexyDancer** Aih... teganya nian kau _hyung_ T-T

**HappyVirus Yeollie** Ahahaha~ ayo kita kubur si Kai bareng-bareng *gotong Kai*

**Kai si SexyDancer** Eh busyet... ana masih hidup _hyung_ *mewek*

**SehunCinta LuhanForever** Si Kai rasanya kaya anak yang terbuang yah? Dari tadi gak ada yang bela wkwkwk XP

**Kai si SexyDancer** Panggil aku _hyung_ _maknae_! Hiks hiks yah begitulah diriku *garuk-garuk punggung Baek hyung*

**Baekkie Cute Banget** Apa itu maksudnya garuk punggung?

**Kai si SexyDancer** Punggung _hyung_ banyak ketombenya(?)

**Baekkie Cute Banget** Woy... ketombe mah adanya juga dirambut kaleeee please deh *kibasin rambut kaya iklan pant*ne*

**LuhanUnyu PunyaSehun** Baekkie jangan dikibas-kibas rambutnya. Itu kutu pada terbang semua, mana banyak lagi hahahaha~

**Kai si SexyDancer** Setubuh sama **LuhanUnyu PunyaSehun**

**KrisLove TaoPanda** _My baby my Lovely panda~ this for you_ *ngasih Tas dan Jaket Gucci*

**Tao Pandanya Kris** Huweeee~ Kris _gege xie xie_ *hug and kissu Kris gege*

**KrisLove TaoPanda **_Anything for you my love_ *hug and Kissu Tao*

**Baekkie Cute Banget **Enaknya Tao~ bikin iri deh *gigit jari*

**LuhanUnyu PunyaSehun** TaoRis _swettt_ banget

.

.

.

.

**Kai si SexyDancer**

_My chagiya_ **Kyungsoo BlinkBlink Eyes** kenapa di kau tak mau aku kissu ?

**3 minutes ago – SehunCinta LuhanForever and 77777 like this – 11 comments**

**Kai si SexyDancer** Tumben ada yang ngelike (-_-")

**SehunCinta LuhanForever** Karena mulutmu bau jengkol(?)

**HappyVirus Yeollie** Karena bibirmu dowerrr~ bibirmu dowerrr~ cenat cenut kayak badut *malah nyanyi*

**Kai si SexyDancer** **SehunCinta LuhanForever** Ya! Siapa juga yang suka makan jengkol? Wong aku sukanya makan pete(?) **HappyVirus Yeollie** Kalau lagi ngerayu cowok(?) XD

**LuhanUnyu PunyaSehun** _Aigoo_~ pantas aja gak mau, jengkol ma pete itu saudara kandung sama-sama bau kaleeee

**Kai si SexyDancer** eh... masa sih _hyung_? *buang napas, hirup napas* Wangi pete kok _hyung_ gak bau pete *pasang wajah watados*

**Tao Pandanya Kris** Kai _gege_ kau suka ngerayu cowok? Aku bilangin ke Kyungsoo _gege_ ah tralalalalala~

**Kai si SexyDancer** Ya! Aku cuman bercanda woy... jangan dibilangin *ngejar Tao*

**Kyungsoo BlinkBlink Eyes** KIM JONGIN! CUCI MULUTMU SEBELUM AKU SIKAT PAKE KAWAT(?) juga APA MAKSUD TAO KAMU SUKA NGERAYU COWOK LAIN HAH?

**Kai si SexyDancer** Huwaaa... Kyungsoo _chagiya_~ ampun _baby_, aku sudah mencucinya pake deterjen kok yang Tao bilang itu bohong aku cuman bercanda _chagiya_~. Sumpah ^_^V aku gak selingkuh, kalau aku ngebohong si Sehun mukanya bakal mirip sama muka kucing kejepit pintu deh.

**SehunCinta LuhanForever** Napa aku dibawa-bawa sih? *tendang Kai*

.

.

.

.

**Kyungsoo BlinkBlink Eyes sedang Melajang**

**4 minutes ago – 1287890000 like this – 11 comments**

**Kai si SexyDancer** Hiks hiks _hyung_~ napa kau tidak percaya ma abang Kai sih? Jangan percaya omongan si Tao donk _chagiya_. Mana yang ngelike banyak lagi hiks *pundung dipojokkan*

**Kyungsoo BlinkBlink Eyes** Sabodo amat. Loe Gue END

**Tao Pandanya Kris** *Siul-siul gaje pura-pura gak tahu*

**Kai si SexyDancer** Heh! Sini kau _maknae_ panda, kucincang kau jadi sate dan sop panda. Gara-gara kau, _my_ Kyungsoo jadi ngambek *bawa pisau dapur*

**Suho Guardian Angel** Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Jadi kaya dipasar aja *hela napas*

**Lay Crispy Boy** Iya yah, baru aja pulang nonton bareng eh... di fb udah rame gini :-/

**Kai si SexyDancer** Suhooooo _hyung_~ *meluk Suho* Kyungsoo _hyung_ mutusin aku _hyung_ hiks hiks srroottt(?)

**Suho Guardian Angel** Oh... Baguslah kalau begitu ehehe XD

**Kai si SexyDancer** _MWO_? Napa _hyung_ juga ikut-ikutan menyiksa diriku~

**Minseok Bauzi Bakpau** Ada yang mau makan bakpau?

**Kai si SexyDancer** Ini lagi malah jualan bakpau *gigit meja*

.

.

.

.

**LuhanUnyu PunyaSehun**

Kasihan **Kai si SexyDancer** dari tadi melas banget minta maaf ke **Kyungsoo BlinkBlink** **Eyes** udah kaya pembantu minta mobil ma majikannya ckckck

**3 minutes ago – SehunCinta LuhanForever and 987654 like this – 11 comments**

**Jongdae Suka Bakpau** Turut berduka cita sedalam-dalamnya buat **Kai si SexyDancer**

**Lay Crispy Boy** Aku juga turut berduka sedalam-dalamnya, lebih dalam dari sumur dirumah

**SehunCinta LuhanForever** Lay _hyung_ bikin sumur? Sumur apa? Sumur jengkol bukan? Boleh minta *puppy eyes*

**LuhanUnyu PunyaSehun** *face palm* Sehunnie~ otakmu lagi konslet kah?

**Baekkie Cute Banget** ITU MAH SEMUR WOY! *gak nyante*

**SehunCinta LuhanForever** Ehehehe~ _mianhae_ belom di _charge_ diriku tadi malam. Soalnya Luhannie nolak sih~

**Tao Pandanya Kris** Emangnya maksud di _charge_ itu gimana?

**SehunCinta LuhanForever** Masa gak tahu sih *toel-toel pinggang Tao* itu loh tiap malem dilakuin. Rasanya bikin ketagihan~. Pokoknya bisa ngerubah rated fic deh *wink* :D

**KrisLove TaoPanda** *nutup mata Tao* Woy... jangan kau ambil keperjakaan mata my panda dengan tulisan tak senonohmu Oh Sehun *death glare*. Sini _baby_ aku tunjukkin maksud _ngecharge_ itu *narik Tao ke kamar*

**SehunCinta LuhanForever** Khekhekhe _mian_ Kris _hyung_ lagi 'pengen'. Jangan main kasar ma Tao yah 'itu'nya XD. Luhannie~ _where are you baby_~

**LuhanUnyu PunyaSehun** *siapin koper buat kabur*

.

.

.

.

**SehunCinta LuhanForever**

Satu-satu aku sentuh kamu, dua-dua aku cium kamu, tiga-tiga aku masukin kamu. Satu dua tiga nikmat tiada tara lalalalalala~. Tadi itu malam yang luar biasa :D

**4 minutes ago – KrisLove TaoPanda and 89764531 like this – 7 comments**

**KrisLove TaoPanda** Lagunya MANTABZ Abisss...

**HappyVirus Yeollie** TARIK MANG! *goyang gergaji(?)*

**LuhanUnyu PunyaSehun** Sehunnie jahat (T-T) badanku sakit semua aku benci Sehunnie

**SehunCinta LuhanForever** _I love you too my_ Hanhan

**Lay Crispy Boy** Oh... jadi suara berisik tadi itu suara kalian lagi ngelakuin 'itu' toh *geleng-geleng kepala*

**Suho Guardian Angel** Jadi pingin nyoba deh *lirik Lay*

**Lay Crispy Boy** *nelen ludah* HELLEEEEEPPPPPPP~

.

.

.

.

**Lay Cripsy Boy**

Senasib dengan **LuhanUnyu PunyaSehun** badanku sakit semua hiks hiks (T_T)

**5 minutes ago – Suho Guardia Angel and 6589779 like this – 5 comments**

**Suho Guardian Angel** Mian yah aku mainnya kasar dikit ehehehe *hug*

**SehunCinta LuhanForever** Wah... Lay hyung _udah_ diterobos juga akhirnya khukhukhu

**Baekkie Cute Banget** Perasaan aku kok gak enak yah? *megang bulu kuduk yang merinding*

**HappyVirus Yeollie** Baekkie _chagi_~ ayo kita bikin anak *bawa Baekkie ke kamar*

**Baekkie Cute Banget** SOMEBODY HELP ME~

.

.

.

.

**Kai si SexyDancer**

Enaknya member lain pada nge 'this' and 'that'. Kyungsoo _chagi_ masih marah lagi hiks hiks aku juga mau (T_T)

**2 minutes ago – 100000000000000 like this – 1 comment**

**Kai si SexyDancer** Ada yang like tapi gak ada yang komen. Yang ngelike seneng banget deh liat aku menderita *mewek gegulingan*

TBC

Review Please *deep bow*


End file.
